


红酒兑奶茶

by suibianxiexie9



Category: tianzhuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suibianxiexie9/pseuds/suibianxiexie9
Summary: *三禁，勿上升*口嗨了很久的梗，Alpha天xOmega卓，以及路过的Beta芬*不是什么正经文学，又搞沙雕又搞黄色，而且大概是个假车*高天亮话很多预警





	红酒兑奶茶

-

为什么一个Omega连自己的发情期都能忘记？这到底是什么Omega？黄琛握着一管抑制剂腹诽着，从训练室到寝室的几步路硬是被他跑出了百米冲刺的效果。

卓定刚分化成一个Omega时，在LSPL一直靠着大量的抑制剂捱过发情期，因此，进入LPL后，为了防止他的身体因为长期注射抑制剂受到损害，他的抑制剂用量受到了队里严格的管控。本来前一天卓定应该自己去取抑制剂，可几分钟前队医匆匆忙忙地拿着一管抑制剂走进训练室寻找卓定的身影，一看到黄琛像是遇到了救星一般将抑制剂塞给他，一边念念叨叨。

“小卓这孩子哪都好就是太不注意自己身体，训练忙也不至于忙得忘记来取抑制剂吧！”

队内对于第二性别的意识一直很淡漠，一群半大的男生在一起打游戏便只是互相称兄道弟，很少想起第二性别的不同，只有每个月那么几天看着兄弟的反常时才能骤然想起这档事。黄琛像领任务般接过那管关系到自己室友接下来几天命运的抑制剂时，顺便自我反省了一下为什么会连室友的发情期都记不清，一路狂奔向寝室后站在门外抬手准备敲门时突然意识到有什么不对劲——

完了，昨晚是不是把高天亮放进来了？

黄琛刹住脚步，蹲在门口绝望地捂住额头。原来他们一直是三个人住一屋，高天亮分化成Alpha之后才被强制搬出，他从前的床铺却一直闲置着。正值过年期间短暂的休赛期，队员们陆陆续续提早回到基地后也没有什么硬性训练要求，因此前一天晚上高天亮跑来他们这屋聊天，插科打诨中不知不觉已是凌晨。过年回老家时为了少被父母唠叨几句，三人都过了几天正常作息的生活，半梦半醒之间高天亮瘫在自己原来的床上不想动，黄琛和卓定便凑合着让他住一晚了。

谁知道恰巧碰上了卓定的发情期，三个人也没有一个人记得这事。

“我还给了高天亮一个枕头……”黄琛握着抑制剂的针管，崩溃地自言自语，“我到底干了什么啊。”

如果黄琛能闻到信息素的味道，早晨起床时他应该已经发现了卓定的不对劲，此时也应该闻到了门内愈来愈浓郁的两股信息素味道并识趣地离开，可他是个Beta，此时此刻还在做着心理建设。

我是见过大场面的人。黄琛深吸了一口气。破门而入好了，如果看到什么不该看的大不了就跑。

于是他拧开了卧室的房门。

倒也没有什么他之前所担心的能让他长针眼的发情期的一A一O应有的场景，黄琛只看到卓定蜷在本不属于他的那张床上背对着门口，被高天亮半搂着，似乎要揉进怀里。他的后颈上附了一层细细密密的汗，在明晃晃地灯光下分外明显，像是很痛苦的样子。

可惜黄琛太过于匆忙，并没有注意到高天亮侧颈处的一枚明显的牙印。看起来事情似乎还有回旋的余地，一无所知的黄琛忍不住在心里夸奖了一句，高天亮这个畜生这时候倒是挺正人君子。

那边高天亮的头埋在卓定耳边对他说着什么，似乎一句话还没说完，两人就听到了门口的动静，齐刷刷地转过头来看着一动不动的黄琛。

怎么这么尴尬啊，我为什么经历这些，不也是受人之托，拯救另一位中单么。黄琛腹诽着。他马上决定做点什么打破这尴尬的沉默，回忆了一下之前看着卓定给自己打抑制剂时的场景，佯装冷静地走上前去。床上坐起的两人似乎被他的动作吓了个措手不及，连忙分开，也便给了他可乘之机——

黄琛托起卓定的汗津津的手臂，精准地给他注射了一管抑制剂，结果一抬头瞄见一旁高天亮难看的脸色，夺门而出。

-

高天亮大清早睡的正酣，半梦半醒间突然感觉到有什么毛茸茸的东西蹭着他的下颚。

他闻到了一股熟悉的、甜丝丝的奶香，一时想不起自己所处的时间和地点，只是阖着眼下意识地向前伸手捋了一把，却听到一个极其熟悉，此时却又甜腻的过分的声音，发出了一声满足的喟叹。

……卧槽？

高天亮完完全全清醒了过来，又觉得自己还是在做梦。日思夜想的中单显然已经被毫无预料的发情期折磨地失去了理智，只想着离散发着Alpha气息的源头更近一些，满脸潮红地蜷在了他的床上，无意识地对着他颈部暴露出来的一小块肌肤又亲又咬，还时不时深深吸一口气，溢出两声不自觉的呻吟。

感受到他的醒来，卓定下意识地红了脸别开视线，却又难受得紧，双眼湿漉漉的还是不敢看他，嘴唇颤动片刻，声音小的几乎听不见，却被高天亮明明白白地收入耳中。“小天，我好难受…”

高天亮在空气中闻到了自己的信息素味道。他刚分化不久，红酒味道的信息素澎湃且汹涌，在密闭的室内彰显着存在感。凭借着残存的理智，他将身旁颤抖着的Omega小心地搂入怀中，低头问有没有抑制剂，得到的答案是忘拿了。

几乎被欲望折磨到疯狂，卓定又往高天亮的胸口蹭了蹭，妄图贴的更近。高天亮倒抽了一口冷气，腿间的热度已经可以隔着被子被对方感知到了，却还是尽力装得像个正人君子的样子，不着痕迹地将卓定往外稍稍推开一点，接下来的那句话，却让他那根名为理智的弦几乎应声而断。

卓定说，“标记我吧。”

“你真的不会后悔吗？”

他还是充分尊重着卓定的意见，可是迫不及待凑得更近的姿势和几乎要吻上身边散发着奶茶香味的Omega的动作出卖了他的真实想法。

——可就在这时，黄琛进来了。

-

一整管强效抑制剂的效果十分明显，卓定眼底慢慢恢复了一片清明。他后知后觉地意识到刚才自己的所作所为，窘迫地完全不敢跟高天亮共处一室，微不可察地往床边挪了挪，打算溜走。可发情期的反应被压了下去，室内弥漫着的独属于身边Alpha的红酒气息依旧填满了每一寸空气，他虽已恢复理智，还是被侵略性极强的信息素刺激得腿软，趔趄了一下。

黄琛显然是个对生理知识一无所知的Beta。

他给卓定打下的一管抑制剂，明显只解决了一半问题，被心爱的Omega大清早朦胧暧昧的动作撩得信息素溢出的Alpha，这个时候早已无法悬崖勒马了。

这时候毫无理智残存的人变成了高天亮。他察觉到卓定想要溜走的想法，凛了眉面色一沉，迅速反握住卓定的脚踝，“k皇，爬上我的床把我弄醒了还想走？”

常年不见光的脚踝很白，皮肤细腻敏感，不盈一握，上面留下了三道红痕，看起来很是色情。

卓定一回头，目光恰好直愣愣地装上高天亮侧颈处被他咬出来的深深浅浅的牙印，正欲找个托词让高天亮放他走，可高天亮完全没有给他说话的机会，拦腰将他面对面地抱回了怀中。

这个姿势真的太糟糕了，卓定想，前一天晚上入睡时穿着的裤子不算宽松，又因为发情期的生理反应湿了一片，高天亮蓄势待发的性器恰好卡在了他的臀缝之间，彰显着存在感。他下意识地颤抖，又有了一种再次进入发情期的错觉，高天亮还偏偏要在他耳边煽风点火。

“刚刚说的话还作数吗？”

高天亮像是在征求卓定的同意，手上的动作却完全没给卓定选择的机会。他的手从卓定上衣下摆探入，故意在敏感的腰侧不老实地划着圈，温热的呼吸洒在耳垂处把那里染成淡粉。他又闻到强烈刺激下Omega再一次抑制不住散发出的奶茶香气，也得到了卓定鸵鸟似埋在他颈侧的一个点头。

“比刚才害羞好多啊，”高天亮控制不住自己，非要用语言去撩拨，说出的一字一句皆是真心，也如愿地看到身下的Omega脸又红了几度，“但还是很可爱。”

他褪下卓定的裤子，小心的往那处湿嗒嗒的穴口插入一根手指，目光不住地盯着看。“你好湿啊k皇，如果刚才不是黄琛坏我好事，是不是都要打湿床单了？”

卓定被这些话臊得喉咙发干，平素就说不过高天亮，这时候更是只能认输，一边忍受着在自己体内进进出出的手指，一边用一只脚往高天亮胸口处蹬了一脚，可因眼下状况下实在没什么力气而不痛不痒，反倒是被高天亮又一手握住了脚踝，手上的动作也停下了。

举到嘴边，高天亮警告似的在他的脚踝处咬了一口，不忘提醒他，“老实点。”

这真的太过分了。

卓定心底抱怨着，却不敢出声，也没办法出声，高天亮的手指在他开开合合的穴口肆虐着，很快就找到了让他舒服的诀窍，一张口便是破碎不成句的呻吟。他想去触碰高天亮，可这个羞耻的姿势让他只能无助地闭着眼睛抓住床单。

“看着我。”

高天亮似乎发现了这点，又将他抱回自己腿上，换成面对面的姿势，他的身下正无法控制地湿嗒嗒滴着水，而高天亮的性器即将进入到他的身体里，卓定脑中却有什么东西一闪而过，连忙伸手去推拒，对上高天亮疑问的眼神艰难地开口，“芬皇的枕头…….”

”不会碰到的，”高天亮不耐烦地撇了撇嘴，偏偏还要去刺激卓定，伸出手指凑到他眼前故意让他看着那些残留在修长指间的晶莹剔透的液体，“我总不能现在把它丢下去吧。”

说罢便没再等卓定的反应，温柔又有力地给了他一个绵长的亲吻。

“你别再打断我了，这样我真的会疯的。”

 

-

此时的黄琛正坐在训练室里提防着有可能突然出现的打野的一顿毒打，却发现等了许久那俩人还是没有出现。

“不应该啊...抑制剂都打了那么久了。”

芬皇不敢说，也什么都不敢问。


End file.
